Resident Evil The Fourth Survivor File Mobius
by Masterob
Summary: There was a 4th Survivor to the Raccoon City G-Virus problem, read on how Omega survived an encounter with Geoffrey Birkin and made his way out of Raccoon City. Based off Resident Evil: Fourth Survivor mode in Resident Evil 2.


The G-Virus incident was thought to be long gone with the destruction of the lab and the only G-Virus experiment, but one man managed to get away with a sample of the G-Virus, while 3 people escaped the G-Mutation, they don't know of the mysterious 4th Survivor.

It all started with a squad heading down the laboratory where Dr. Geoffrey Birkin worked.

They walked down an which had a door leading to the giant moth nesting grounds, they also saw a door leading to a chemical lab.

"This way", the leader told his men and they headed to a door.

Meanwhile Dr. Geoffrey Birkin was getting the G-Virus out of it's container, "It's sheer perfection, my precious G-Virus, no one will ever take you away from me", Geoffrey said while holding it in his hand with a satisfied smile.

He then heard the squad coming so he closed the container and put the sample in his briefcase and held his gun at the squad.

"There he is", the leader said.

"So you've finally come", Geoffrey said, aiming his gun at them.

"Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample", the squad leader said.

"Sorry, but I just won't hand over my life's work", Geoffrey said, moving back to keep his sample safe but he accidentally knocked something over that sounded like a gun shot.

A squad guy riddled Geoffrey with bullets but the leader scolded him, "Stop, you might hit the sample".

Geoffrey was down and injured with blood covering part of his body.

"That's it alright, ok lets move out", the leader said.

The squad left the room and made their way out the lab, the leader spoke into his radio, "This is Omega, we've obtained the G-Virus sample", the leader said into his radio, alerting his HQ that the mission was a success, after delivering the news, he talked to his squad member, "Lets go Care Unit", Omega said to his blue counterpart.

As they made their was out the lab, Hershey came in a few moments later and saw Geoffrey near death.

"Geoffrey! Oh my...." Hershey checked his injuries, "Hold on darling, I'm taking care of that bullet wound first, stay here", Hershey said and ran off.

Meanwhile Geoffrey had taken another sample of the G-Virus he had hidden from the squad.

He then injected the G-Virus into his body, then his eyes started turning red, which led to a vicious transformation.

Geoffrey left the room in pursuit of his assailants.

Hershey however saw the whole thing, "What has my husband become? Damn you Umbrella", Hershey said.

Omega and Care Unit made their way into the sewer looking for their Rendevous team, but as they walked, they were confronted by a huge monster.

"What the hell!?" Omega asked.

"Eat this you freak!" Care Unit shouted and shot Geoffrey with his machine gun, but it did little damage, "It's not stopping it!"

"What is this thing!?" Omega asked.

Geoffrey then killed Care Unit and knocked over the case containing the G-Virus and samples of the T-Virus.

Omega saw the G-Virus fall out, in a lounge room.

Omega panted with the shock of having just narrowly escaping death, a few moments later, he heard the death cries of his other teammates.

"They're all dead, once again I'm the lone survivor of the team, guess that's why they call me 'Mr. Death'", Omega said and got up.

Omega took a few minutes to calm down, "Those other samples seemed to have spilt out, whatever's in them is now likely to spread, I better leave before I end up part of the problem.

Omega's been the lone survivor before, it isn't too much of a surprise for him to be the lone survivor again, "The mission always comes first, the RPD is nearby, I have to get to the rooftop and signal the Helicopter", Omega went to an elevator, keeping his machine gun held tightly and putting away the G-Virus, "I bet Geoffrey Birkin had injected himself with the G-Virus, if that's what came of it, what does Umbrella want with it....well, it's not my concern", Omega approached a door at the bottom of the Elevator.

He was in a sewer entrance room, and he walked up the stairs into an H-Shaped Boiler room.

Omega proceeded out the room and reached a hall and walked through a sewer tunnel and reached a kennel.

"Looks like the dog pound of the station, better be quick about this, "Omega then saw a dog snarl at him, it looked a bit different than most dogs, more vicious, as the dog leapt, Omega shot the dog, "I had no choice, my main problem is possibly dealing with police", Omega stated, then kept on moving.

He reached the hall of the kennel and walked onward and took the path to the parking garage, there he noticed he was picking up some radio static, "This is Raccoon City Radio!"

"Frequencies must be crossed", Omega stated.

He then noticed someone coming down he parking lot, walking in an almost drunk fashion.

"What's with him?" Omega asked himself.

He then saw a rat scurry away from behind the person, and then Omega got a good look at the person's face, he wasn't human anymore.

Omega couldn't afford distractions so he simply shot the person, no questions asked and moved on.

Omega walked into a hall and saw two more people like that, he knew the zombie infestation was about to take toll, he didn't let it get to him though, he simply shot the zombies and kept on moving, he had to complete the mission at any cost.

Omega turned at the hall into a smaller hall and walked down the smaller hallway and up some stairs that were at the end.

He reached a room of many portraits but simply kept going, hearing more chatter on the radio from police squads, "What the hell are these things!? They won't die!"

He walked until he reached the police office room.

He saw a door nearby but it was locked and not budging, "Better find another way".

He walked around the door area and saw a zombie cop that he immediately shot.

When Omega stepped out the room he saw some more zombies, "Looks like things are speeding up", Omega took his machine gun and shot the zombies and proceeded on to the main hall of the RPD, getting more radio interference from the radio Djs stating that people should hurry out the city.

He reached a room of double doors and more radio static picked up from the news, "This city's reached an Apocalypse!"

He also heard some commercials for Umbrella's medicine, including Adravil.

"Advil rip-off", Omega said and walked through to another room and headed down a hall.

A zombie came in through the window but Omega shot him in the head and kept moving.

He walked around a corner and shot another zombie before it had a chance to go through the window.

After heading through a door he saw a licker head through the window, so he grabbed his machine gun and riddled it with bullets, "Repulsive".

More static came with a person singing "Raccoon City" during a guitar solo.

"People listen to this music?" Omega stated.

He walked down the hallway that looks like boarding had started to keep zombies away and reached another room, a staircase to the top floor.

He shot a few more zombies as he headed up the steps.

He walked across the top floor with the statues and saw some dogs, they leapt at him but he shot them down, shortly after that the song "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne played on his frequence jammed radio, Omega simply rolled his eyes and continued on.

Omega went through a door that was the hallway to the S.T.A.R.S. room and saw a bunch of zombies crawling on the floor.

He walked by and shot a bunch in the face, one did manage to grab his foot though but he simply lifted his foot up and stomped on it's head, crushing it's skull and then moving on.

He turned the corner and walked through a door and saw a bunch of zombies feasting on a poor dead soul.

"How barbaric", Omega said.

The zombies noticed Omega and they proceeded toward him but he used his machine gun and shot them all away from him, getting blood everywhere on the wall.

Omega proceeded to the library and then walked through to the top floor balcony of the police station, as he walked across he heard more radio talk, "We're not gonna make it! It's all over, we're screwed....WE'RE SCREWED!" the person cried.

"At least keep your dignity before you die", Omega coldly stated.

A zombie walked toward Omega and tried to attack him but Omega slipped behind the zombie and snapped it's neck and then moved on.

As he turned the corner he saw another zombie, he shot it's knees and then kicked it in the face, followed by bullet shots to the head, the blood spilling from the head to the first floor below.

His radio picked up frequencies of the police being attacked by some zombies, some policemen stating the infestation is getting bigger.

"There's so many......WE'RE GONNA DIE.........Why is this happening...............where can we go now..................someone help me! HELP.............No, don't......aughhh!" the voices of various officers witnessing the apocalypse.

Omega walked some more and reached the waiting room, in the waiting room he saw some lickers jump at him but he quickly shot their heads in mid-air and backed out of the room when suddenly an Ivy monster appears and tries to attack him but he jumps back and fires a couple of shots into it and killed it.

"Where did that even come from? Did it escape from the lab? Was it kept here? Well it's not important", Omega said.

He walked through a door and down a dark hallway, while walking through some crows came through the window and flew at him but he shot them down one by one.

As he walked down the hall, he heard his fellow teammates begging for help through the radio against the monster, not wanting to be left.

"This is war, survival is YOUR responsibility", Omega stated about the cries of help.

He arrived at the Helicopter Rooftop and sent off the flare for the Helicopter.

The helicopter noticed the flare and started flying to him.

"Mission accomplished, the survival rate was 4% and valuable human resources were lost, but that is war", Omega narrirated and saw the Helicopter in the distance, "The mission objective takes priority over everything else, holding to that principle is why I never failed a mission", Omega looked at the G-Virus sample he obtained and boarded the Helicopter when it came.

"Death cannot die."


End file.
